thea_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Forest Demons
Description Forest Demons are creatures of the domain of nature and dwell in the Old Woodlands. Within the heart and soul of the ancient forests Forest Demons are revered as guardians of the circle of life and who remain vigilant in protecting what they believe to be the last true haven of nature. They are not fond of trespassers and will refuse to speak to you if youre holding any "Old Wood". Orcs and Dwarves are specially despised for their disregard of nature, their fondness of woodcutting and their primary use of Axes. Forest Demons are interested in prepared foods and live animals for trade. They will also take any Axes as they prefer them surrendered rather than used. Settlements They are willing to speak to you if you have +1 loyalty or convince them and have: * Nature Domain or Chosen of Dzievanna * 20+ Wisdom * Woodfolk * Zerca When you reach at least 50 loyalty with the Forest Demons they will offer: * Demon pet training (up to 4th rank) * Max health healing, cure illness and blessings * Chance for a Syrin, Vily, Viatroviec or Fairy to join you. Denizens * Leshy - "The leshy is the ancient shepherd of the forest and the grand spirit of the woodlands. They can appear as old, bearded men or walking trees." * Syrin - "Part bird, part humanoid, known to sit on rocks by the water and enchant menfolk" * Hohlick - "Small, winged critters, with big eyes and tiny teeth. Very mischievous and playful, but they have been known to lead people astray into some real bad trouble. They can also get a bit touchy about their size and you better be careful about lending them anything as returning stuff is not their strong suit. They are very fond of games." * Pineconnettes - "Pineconettes are the smallest but also most common of the guardians of the forest. They take on the form of pine cones, flowers or mushrooms, or sometimes, they can become almost humanoid, the size of a toddler, but they retain some features of forest vegetation. Despite their size, they can become ferociously aggressive when in a pack." * Eldercones - "Thoroughly pissed off pineconettes that have grown to become pretty vicious when needed. Or, wiser, older spirits, depends on your luck." * Vily - "Vily are wind demons but also loyal guardians of the woodlands often serving the leshy when needed. They can appear during, or even cause a storm." * Viatroviec - "Viatroviec are spirits of the wind and nature. They often form an alliance with forest demons and serve as guardians alongside their vily sisters." * Forest Fairy - "It is a fierce and often outright mean creature that does not wait for you to leave teeth under your pillow as some naive storytellers will tell. Instead, folk who have toothache take special care to try and ward off from the forest fiend, before it rips the offending tooth out by force." Category:Factions